


Sammy's Breakup

by iceprinceloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Domestic Fluff, Gen, PMS Survival Kit, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Conniving, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hunting a lot lately. Sam misses Dean and comes up with a way to get his brother home for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Breakup

Dean raced through the grocery shop buying everything on his list. ‘Chocolate, ice cream, kleenex, gummy bears…..’ He’d been on a hunting trip for about a week before Sam had messaged him a long list of groceries and the message “Come quick.”

Dean paid for everything and lugged it out to the Impala, he sped to the motel where he and twelve year old Sam were living and burst into the rooms.

“Sammy! Sam! I got the message what tried to cross the salt lines?!” He shouted.

Sam was curled up on the couch with a box of kleenex and a red blotchy face.

Dean sat beside him and wrapped him up in a hug. “Are you hurt Sammy?”

“Yea….” Sam moaned tearfully.

“Where?” Dean looked at his brother carefully for blood or signs of pain.

Sam sniffled and pointed to his chest. “In here.”

Dean frowned. “What?”

Sam wailed unhappily. “She dumped me Dean. She just up and dumped me like I was nothing!”

Dean stared at Sam. ‘Seriously? A chick did this?’

“Uh okaaay. What happened with this bird Sam?”

“I went to meet her for a date, and she was with some other guy!” Sam sobbed. “I asked her what was going on and she said- she said-”

“Go on what did she say?”

“She said she doesn’t date half pints.” Sam threw himself onto Dean and rubbed his wet face against his brothers jacket.

“Oh! Okaaaay, uh Sammy….you know that’s not an emergency right? You called me off a hunt, now dads going to be gone for even longer than he would have been.”

Sam sighed sadly. “You can go if you want, I won’t force you to stay with my half pintedness.”

Dean huffed at the obvious manipulation. Since Dean had started going hunting Sam had been left alone often and it obviously wore on the boy. Dean seriously doubted there had been a girl but he shrugged it off, Sam wanted him around, it felt good to be wanted.  
“I’ll stay, dad’ll handle it. I guess you wanna watch some chick flick?”

“Neah I got some comedy thing. The Gods Must Be Crazy. It’s a foreign film.”

The brothers settled in for the evening with their groceries and film, giggling and swatting each other gently with their empty glass coke bottles.

When Sam was finally asleep Dean smiled down at him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that he’d left the hunt, he’d had fun for the first time in ages with Sam. He pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead and dozed off beside him on the couch.


End file.
